


Behind the Curtain

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Facials, Fellatio, Hogwarts, Oral Sex, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I bet they wish they had your girlfriend. Think how much more jealous they'd be if they woke up and heard me in here. Heard what I was doing to you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Curtain

Draco grunted into his pillow, half-woken from one of his rare pleasant dreams by the dip of the mattress beside him. He grumbled and reached one hand back to smack at the person who'd disturbed him. "Zabini," he muttered. "Fuck off. Was dreaming about Pansy."

"Convenient," whispered a soft, feminine voice. Draco snapped his head off the pillow and twisted around. The bed curtains had the smallest crack of candlelight shining through them, a thin beam that fell across the pale arm and slender fingers reaching for the edge of his blanket. Draco stared, open-mouthed, as Pansy pushed the material down to his waist and danced her fingers up the abstract design on his sleep shirt.

"Parks?" he said, flinching when his voice seemed to echo in the darkness. He held his breath, listening, but Zabini's saw-like snores didn't stop and Nott's congested, heavy breathing didn't pause. Draco lowered his voice, his eyes adjusting enough to see the impish smile on Pansy's face. "Parks, what the hell are you doing here?"

"The Founders were smart enough to keep boys from going into the girls' dorms," she said with a quiet giggle. "But apparently they didn't think of girls going to visit boys." She tapped one finger on his lips and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. "Budge over. My feet are sticking out of the curtains."

Draco shifted a few inches, moving closer to the side of the bed to give Pansy room. She drew her legs up and stretched out beside him, propped on one elbow. As she moved, the neckline of her nightdress gaped open and Draco couldn't stop himself from glancing at the shadows and curves of her breasts. Pansy followed his gaze and her smile brightened. "Is this what you were dreaming about?"

Draco blushed, glad for the darkness so she couldn't see his skin turning pink. "That's, er. Look, Pansy, I didn't mean--"

"Yes, you did," she said, her hand settling high on his chest. She traced the point of one nail over his throat, circling his Adam's apple before tapping at the narrow notch between his collar bones. "A witch likes to be appreciated. I always know when you're staring at me. Did you think I was really so clumsy that I have to bend over and pick up my quills a dozen times a day?"

Draco swallowed hard, pretending to rearrange the blanket for comfort and hoping that she didn't realize it was to make the slight stirrings of his cock less obvious. "I did--" His voice emerged too tight and he covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his cough. "That's. Er. I did notice that you seem to stretch terribly often. More often when you're wearing a tight shirt."

Pansy giggled and put one leg over his knee, her small foot nestling between his calves. "Oh good. You _do_ pay attention. Glad to hear it. Tell me what you were dreaming about, Draco."

He shook his head on the pillow as the blush moved down his neck to spread across his shoulders. "Don't think I should," he whispered. Pansy pressed closer to his side and Draco took a shaking breath as her breasts rubbed his arm. 

She drummed her fingers on his chest and leaned down, her breath stirring the soft hairs behind his ear. "Tell me what you were dreaming about, and I'll do it."

He couldn't halt a groan. It rolled through the dark, as loud as thunder to his ears, and he froze, silently praying none of the other boys in the dorm would wake. After a few seconds, he relaxed, tipping his head to look at Pansy. "You won't," he whispered, his forehead against her jaw. He nuzzled to kiss her throat and brushed her hair back. "We've done a lot, Parks, but you won't do this."

"I might," she murmured in a sing-song. Her hand drifted down his chest to stroke over his stomach. "Bet I can guess what you want."

Draco hissed and grabbed her wrist to keep her fingers from diving beneath the blanket. He held her palm flat on his abdomen and Pansy giggled again. "Draco, tell me. Tell me what you were dreaming about." She wriggled, settling even closer to him, her chin on his shoulder and her lips against his ear. "Were we naked? Was I touching you? Was I wanking you?"

Draco sank his teeth into his lip and still couldn't hold back a soft moan. He closed his eyes and shook his head, barely managing to grunt one word. "No."

Pansy hummed and tugged her hand out of his grip. This time he didn't try to stop her when she pushed the blanket down his legs and scratched her nails on one thigh. She reached the bottom edge of his boxers and Draco shuddered when her fingers brushed over bare skin. She slipped one finger under the fabric, reaching for his hip. "Not my hands then? Was it my mouth? Was I sucking you? I like doing that, you know. You taste so good. Like salt, almost. I like getting my mouth on you." She nipped the shell of his ear and made a sound almost like a purr. "Was I sucking your cock, Draco? Did you come on my tongue?"

Draco groaned again and surrendered. Her nails were scratching at the hair on his groin and his boxers were too tight. He hooked one thumb in the waistband and shoved it down, letting his cock free. He wrapped his hand around it and gave a quick stroke. "Face," he mumbled, almost whimpering. "On your face."

Pansy made a noise and Draco grimaced. "See. Told you. You won't do that."

"That's what you think." Pansy pushed his hand away from his cock and took over, her slender fingers such a different feel from his own hand that he hissed. "You've never tried," she said, propping up on her elbow to look into his eyes. "I think it might be hot. Is that what you think about when I'm sucking you? About pulling out of my mouth and coming on my face? Is it just on my lips or do you want to get my cheeks, too? Smear it all around so it's dripping off me? That get you hard, Draco?"

Her volume rose with each question and Draco scrabbled at the bed to get his arm from between them. He groped at the shelf in the headboard for his wand. "Keep your voice down, Parks!"

Pansy gripped his wrist to halt him. She pushed his wand further to the back of the shelf with a clatter. "Why? I don't care if anyone hears me. It's not as though all the boys here don't know we've done plenty of things already. I bet you brag about it when I'm not around. It bet it makes you feel great to know that they all know what we do together. Think they're jealous of you? I bet they're jealous. I bet they wish they had your girlfriend. Think how much more jealous they'd be if they woke up and heard me in here. Heard what I was doing to you." She stroked his cock each time she took a breath, her fingers tightening around his shaft and her thumb rubbing over the head. 

Draco dug his heels into the mattress and lifted his hips to push into the channel of her fingers. "Fuck," he moaned, slamming his hand against the headboard. "Fuck, _Pansy_."

"No," she said with a laugh. She climbed over his leg to kneel between his thighs. " _Suck_ , Pansy." She bent over him, pushing his shirt up to kiss his stomach before taking the head of his cock between her lips. She ran her tongue around the ridge and prodded the tiny slit, licking away the beads of fluid.

Draco clutched at the pillow beneath his head and let out a loud groan. He didn't care if anyone heard him now. They could all wake up and hear him, every boy in the dorm. They _would_ be jealous, wanting what he had, wishing they had girlfriends as pretty and hot as Pansy. _Half_ as talented with their tongues as she was.

Pansy kissed down his length and breathed across his bollocks before gently mouthing them, sucking on the loose skin and fluttering her tongue against the underside. She rubbed his cock on her cheek as she toyed with his sack, spreading pre-come over her skin. Draco shoved pillows under his shoulder, pushed up onto his elbows to watch her, his chest heaving as he fought for air. He knew he was practically gasping, each breath as loud as a shout.

"Parks. _Parks_." Draco groped for her head, fingers hitting her ear and shoving into her hair. "Pansy, close."

She grinned at him, her eyes shining in the faint light, and she fastened her mouth around his cock. She bobbed her head, sucking hard, her hand wrapped around his length and pressed to her lips until it felt as though he was in her mouth from head to root. Her tongue pressed against the underside, warm and wet on his skin. Draco thought that had to be what it might feel like once she finally let him fuck her, and that thought sent sparks of need burning through him. 

He bucked, tugging at her hair. Pansy lifted her head and pumped her fist, stroking him hard and fast. "Watch," she ordered, her eyes locked on the flared head. "Watch, Draco, watch me. All over my face."

One more rough stroke pushed him over the edge. Draco shuddered with a sharp yell, thick splashes of white come hitting Pansy's cheeks, lips, and tongue. She let it drip down her chin and off her jaw, smiling at him as he slumped. He swore under his breath, panting and trembling, and extended one hand to her. Pansy clasped his shaking fingers before crawling up the bed to fetch his wand from the shelf.

Draco sat up enough to kiss her as he took his wand. He licked a few drops from her bottom lip, then cleaned her face with a gentle charm. "Sticky," she said with a soft giggle. "But fun. We'll have to do that again." She plucked at the neckline of her nightie and swiped a thin streak off the upper curve of her breasts. "Oooh, or maybe here. That's what they call a pearl necklace, right? I'd like that."

Draco gulped and fell into the pillows, eyes closed. "Yeah," he mumbled in exhaustion. "Yeah, that's what it's called. We'll do that."

Humming to herself in a pleased, tuneless fashion, Pansy carefully pulled his boxers up to his waist and tugged the blanket up. She kissed the arch of his cheek and patted his chest. "Night-night," she said. "Pleasant dreams."

She slipped out of the bed, pulling the curtains closed behind her. Draco listened for the creak of the dorm door. A second after it shut, he heard a quiet cough followed by Blaise's deep voice. "You son of a bitch. Did you have to be _that_ loud? I'm going to be hard for a week. Could have at least let us watch."

Draco snorted and turned over to burrow into his pillows, a wide smile firmly in place. "Fuck off, Zabini."


End file.
